In prior art reverse osmosis assemblies of the type that are located under the sink in a kitchen, the purified water discharges from the reverse osmosis cartridge at a substantial back pressure that prevents the assembly operating at optimum efficiency. In addition thereto the rate of flow of feed water to the reverse osmosis cartridge continues at a uniform rate even when the purified water storage facility is approaching the maximum volume for which it is designed.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a single valve that throttles and reduces the rate of flow of pressurized feed water to the reverse osmosis cartridge when the reservoir for purified water has reached substantially the maximum volume for which it is designed, and as a result a reverse osmosis assembly including the present invention may be operated over a prolonged period of time, with substantially less use of pressurized feed water than with prior art devices of this nature, and with a resultant monetary saving to the user and also stops the flow of pressurized feed water when the reservoir for purified water is substantially empty to prevent subjecting the reservoir to high feed water pressures that may damage the reservoir.
This and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred form thereof.